


I Still Get Jealous.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Jealous Ian, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey rides Ian, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, a little i guess lol, blowjob, dirty talking, ian is jealous, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: lmao there is no plot to this.Ian and Mickey are in Mexico. Ian gets jealous.They fuck. The end. hahahaha.





	I Still Get Jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we were back in Chicago?" Ian asked. 

Mickey lifted up his sunglasses to stare at his shirtless boyfriend, "I'd be sneaking around and hiding in every nook and cranny."

Ian looked at him, "You'd be staying with me."

Mickey scoffed, "Because the police wouldn't know to look there." 

The two boys were laying on the beach soaking in the suns rays. Something they did everyday just to remind themselves and each other of the new future they can have. The future they were working on.

Ian reached over and grabbed his hand, "I wouldn't let anyone find you." 

"You're such a fucking sap." 

Ian laughed and turned his head back and closed his eyes. Mickey put the glasses back over his eyes and let out a content breath.

"Well hello there." 

Mickey jumped at the voice and lifted up his glasses to see a young guy staring down at him, "Can I help you?"

He could already sense Ian watching the two of them waiting for the right moment to jump in.

"Could you help put some sunscreen on my back?"

Mickey sat up and took the bottle, "How about I shove this bottle up your ass?"

Ian chuckled. He knew Mickey could handle himself, but he wasn't going sit around much longer and let this goon flirt with his boyfriend. 

"Feisty. Do you like things up your ass?"

"Actually he does." Ian spoke up, "He likes my cock up his ass. Now get out of here."

The guy stared at Ian, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm his boyfriend now fuck off." 

The guy scoffed and grabbed the bottle back from Mickey, "You should leave this pale ass twink."

Mickey laughed sarcastically before taking a handful of sand and throwing it right in the other guys eyes, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Son of a bitch!" The guy yelled, stumbling to his feet.

Once he was gone Mickey turned to look at Ian who was watching the guy disappear down the beach.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

Mickey laughed, "Okay I'd like to see that tough guy."

Ian looked at him, "How blind can someone be?" 

Mickey shrugged, "If he wasn't blind before he's blind now."

Ian grinned, "Come on lets get home. I'm starting to burn up."

"Agreed. I'm getting hungry anyway and you need to cook for me."

"Why should I do that?" Ian asked, gathering up his stuff.

"Hmm," Mickey began, "If you do I'll ride you tonight."

"That's good enough for me come on!"

Mickey laughed as Ian tripped over his stuff and ended up face planting into the sand. "Been walking long?"

"Fuck off." Ian joked, smiling at him.

 

As soon as they got back to their place Mickey walked to the shower to wash away the smell of ocean and fish. Ian walked to the kitchen to take his pills. With Mickey being around now he found it easier to take them. He didn't feel crazy anymore. Not the way he did when he was around his family.  
Ian slid his shirt off and tossed it onto the couch. He decided to start on dinner while Mickey was in the shower. 

 

Mickey was in the shower with eyes closed and hot water pouring down his body. His hand were tracing down his own body just imagining Ian's hands. His dick twitched when his fingers traced over the smooth skin above it. He always got hornier when Ian showed his jealousy. He loved how protective the red head got over him. 

"Shit." Mickey hissed, wrapping a hand around his half-hard dick. 

"Mickey!" Ian yelled, "You're going to shrivel up! What the fuck are you doing?" 

Mickey could have lied but he decided to have fun with the other boy, "I'm jacking off! Leave me to my private moment."

Ian didn't say anything to that. Mickey smirked and continued to move his hand around his dick. With each stroke it got harder. Mickey was letting out soft moans. He thought they were low, but they were loud enough for Ian to hear. 

Because moments later the bathroom door flew open and Mickey jumped. His hand flew off his dick and grabbed for the curtain for awful protection.

"Son of a bitch Ian you're going to give me a fucking heart attack!"

Ian stood there under the water in his clothes with a fucking cocky smirk on his face, "I'm sorry."

Mickey scoffed, "Sure you are fire crotch. What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be making me food."

"I did make you food."

"And I said I would ride you tonight not in the fucking shower." 

Ian reached back and cut the water off, "I didn't say you were going to ride me in here now did I?"

"Why do you still have clothes on? You're going to get water all over the floor."

Ian slowly sunk to his knees and smiled up at Mickey, "I'm going to help you out."

"Wha-shit!" 

Ian had swallowed Mickeys dick into his mouth and wasted no time in moving his head up and down. Mickey was now completely hard.

He tangled a hand in Ian's hair and let out a string of curse words as his orgasm started prickling up his body. He never lasted long when Ian blew him. He had a fucking magic mouth.

Ian hummed around Mickeys dick as he continued to move. A hand came up and wrapped around the bottom of Mickeys shaft. 

Mickeys grip on his hair was getting tighter which only motivated Ian to make this blowjob one of his best. 

He then took both of his hands and put them on Mickeys ass and pushed the boy forward.

Mickey cried out as his dick hit the back of Ian's throat, "Holy shit!"

Ian groped Mickeys ass. One hand opened him up while the other strayed close to his opening. Mickey moaned as a finger pressed against his dry entrance.

"Oh God Ian!" Mickey moaned, " Fuck!"

Ian pulled off and brought a hand around to jerk him as fast as he could. He grinned up at Mickey, "Feel better than jacking off?"

"Fu-Fuck off!" Mickey groaned.

Ian laughed then leaned down to run his tongue across the tip of Mickeys dick.

"Shit I'm going to cum!" Mickey warned, "Fuck."

Ian moved back a little bit but continued to stroke him as Mickeys orgasm hit him. Mickey arched his back and cried out as he shot all over the shower wall and floor. 

Ian removed his hand and got back to his feet, "Hungry?"

Mickey glared at him, "I hate you."

The red head just smirked, "Nah you don't. Now you go wait for me while I put on some dry clothes."

"Just get naked dude." Mickey joked.

He wasn't expecting Ian to actually take all his clothes off and pile them up on the bottom of the shower, "Lets go eat." 

He got out of the shower leaving Mickey to watch after him. How did I get so lucky, Mickey asked himself. 

 

The two boys sat naked and damp on their couch eating. They had a beer on their coffee table. Their TV was off. They never watched TV during dinner. They always talked to each other. 

"Are you looking forward to going back to work Monday?" Ian asked.

Mickey scoffed, "No. Everyone there can eat my ass."

"Mickey-"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Not literally firecrotch. I love how jealous you are."

"I'm not jealous."

Mickey laughed, "Okay. Tell that to the guy from the beach today." 

"Fuck off."

Mickey grinned as he continued to eat. He could feel Ian's eyes on him but he didn't say anything. Ian was in deep thought and Mickey never liked to interrupt him.

"Mickey?" 

Mickey sat back, "Yes?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on firecrotch you can tell me."

Ian sighed, "Have you ever thought about marriage?"

Mickey put his plate down and turned fully towards Ian, "Yes. Have you?"

"A lot actually." 

Ian put his plate down and sat up so his knees touched Mickeys. 

"Ian you do know that you and I will be married one day don't you?"

"Will we now?" Ian joking asked. 

Mickey grinned, "I don't ever want to be with anyone else Ian."

"So this is a weird way of proposing to you out of the blue." 

Mickey laughed and put his hand over Ian's, "You know my answer is yes Ian don't worry about the way you propose." 

Ian grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you Mick."

"I love you too asshole. Now let me take the dishes out and shit and you go back to the bedroom."

"For what?" Ian asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "So I can ride your dick Ian. I made you a deal now get before I change my mind."

He laughed as Ian rushed to get to their bedroom. "Idiot." He whispered.

After putting the dishes in the sink he made sure their door was locked and cut off all lights and unnecessary things. 

He walked to the bedroom and was greeted with Ian laying on his back with his hands behind his head. 

"We got engaged naked." Ian spoke, turning his head to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mickey asked, walking over to the bed.

Ian grinned, "Not at all. Now get over here so I can kiss you."

They had a sloppy makeout session for about five minutes before Ian pulled back and grinned, "Suck my dick." 

"Why should I do that?" Mickey asked in a teasing voice, but already moving down Ian's body.

He pushed Ians legs apart and pressed a few kisses up the inside of his thigh.

"Tease me and I'll fuck you right into the mattress but I won't let you cum."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that so? I could always get myself off."

Ians words got caught in his throat as Mickey took him into his mouth. He wasted absolutely no time in moving up and down on Ian's hard dick.  
Ian sighed and closed his eyes just taking in how warm Mickeys mouth was. 

"Shit." Ian whispered, moving his hips a bit.

Mickey held him down and pulled off, "Don't move or I'll bite your dick."

"No you won-SHIT FUCK!"

Mickey interrupted him by biting down on the tip off Ian's dick. He grinned, "Told you."

"Mickey why are you being such an ass today?" Ian asked

Mickey laughed quietly, "I'm not now shut up."

He went back to sucking Ian's dick enjoying the way Ian seemed to just melt into the bed.  
Ian tangled his fingers in Mickeys hair and watched as Mickeys mouth stretched around his dick. His lips were so plump and pink.

"Feels so good Mick." Ian moaned, "Such a good boy."

Mickey hummed as he continued to move his head feeling Ian grow harder in his mouth.

Mickeys own dick was hard again and resting between his legs just waiting for some kind of contact.

He finally pulled off, "There ya go firecrotch. Hard and ready."

Ian groaned and pulled Mickey back up so he could kiss him again. Their fingers were tangled in each others hair as they rolled over in the bed.  
Ian was hovering over Mickey and was planting kisses all over his collarbone. He moved down Mickeys body and licked across both of Mickeys nipples chuckling at Mickeys reaction.

"I already sucked your dick." Ian spoke against Mickeys skin, "So I think I'm going to skip to your next favorite thing."

Mickey let out a loud whine, "Please."

"Roll over." Ian ordered

Mickey wasted no time in rolling to his stomach.

Ian smacked his ass, "Lift your ass in the air."

Ian chuckled as Mickey shoved his ass up into the air.

"Such a desperate little thing aren't you?" Ian asked, breath hovering over Mickeys skin, "Always want my mouth on you don't you?"

Mickey didn't say anything. He just let out a small whimper.

"Answer me." Ian demanded, smacking his ass again.

"Yes!" Mickey cried, "Want your tongue." 

"Knew it." Ian whispered.

He kissed the top of Mickeys ass while his hands began groping it and basically playing with it.

"My ass isn't fucking playdough get to eating it." Mickey demanded.

"So bossy." Ian chuckled, opening Mickey up.

He slowly leaned in and slid his tongue across Mickey causing the other boy to shiver in anticipation.

"Don't go gentle with me Ian or you're not getting your dick rode." 

Ian just rolled his eyes but he picked up the pace with his tongue.

"Fuck yes." Mickey moaned, tangling his fingers into the sheets.

Ian pushed his face further into the boys ass causing his tongue to push inside Mickey.

"Oh God!" Mickey cried.

Ian hummed and continued fucking his tongue in and out of the other boy. One hand rested on his hip while the other was resting on the front of his thigh just inches away from Mickeys throbbing hard on. Ian pulled away and moved to the top of Mickeys ass and spit. Mickey shivered at the feeling of it running down his ass but the moment Ian's tongue touched him again made him forget about it. Ian had pushed the spit right back into the other boy and used his tongue to spread it around to open Mickey up.

Mickey was a moaning mess on the bed and with each moan that escaped Ian found himself getting harder.  
"Fucking shit!" Mickey cried slamming his face into the mattress.

Rimming had always been one of Mickeys favorite things in the world. Ian loved doing it to him. Each cry, moan, and whimper that Mickey got out made Ian want to spend the rest of his life with his tongue in Mickeys ass.

He wrapped his hand around Mickeys cock while working his tongue in and out of Mickey.  
Mickey thrusted up into Ian's fist before pushing his ass back on Ian's tongue. He wasn't sure which he wanted to keep doing.  
Ian bit down on the right side of Mickeys ass causing him to squeal, "Taste so good." 

"Don't do that." Mickey moaned, gasping with each movement of Ian's hand.

"You don't like dirty talking?" Ian whispered against his ass, "Don't want me to tell you how good you taste or what a good boy you are?"

Mickey whimpered, "Damn it Ian this is about me riding you into the mattress."

Ian chuckled darkly, "And you will, but right now I'm going to keep jerking you until you answer my question. Do you like dirty talk? Do you like being told what a good boy you are?"

Mickey let out a loud cry before nodding, "Yes! I'm a good boy Ian!'

Ian finally pulled away before kissing the bottom of Mickeys spine, "That's all I wanted baby. Now let me get comfortable yeah?"

Mickey scurried to get out of the way so Ian could get in position. He laid up against the pillows and stretched out his legs. Mickey wasted no time in climbing over Ian and straddling him.

"Want you so bad." Mickey whispered, fingers tight in Ian's hair.

Ian groaned and pulled Mickey in for a long, deep kiss. 

"Fuck let me ride you now." Mickey begged, "Please." 

"Lets get on with it." Ian joked.

Mickey bit his lip and sat up so he could reach back and grab Ian's dick causing the red head to let out a small groan.

Mickey pressed it against himself before slowly sliding down until he was almost fully seated on Ian's lap. There was no way in hell that he'd fit his monster cock all the way inside him.

"Shit." Mickey cursed, "You always fill me up so good."

Ian placed his hands on Mickeys hips, "Get to riding me good boy."

Mickey put his hands on Ian's chest to steady himself as he slowly began moving up and down on Ian's dick. 

"Son of a bitch!" Ian hissed.

Mickey didn't ride him a lot so when he actually did it felt as if Ian was fucking him for the first time.

"Mhm." Mickey moaned, "Feel so good Ian, fuck. Love your cock."

Ian raised an eyebrow as his nails dug into Mickeys skin, "So I guess you do like dirty talk?"

Mickey smirked and began picking up his pace, "Maybe." 

"You're going to be the death of me." Ian groaned.

He watched as Mickeys thighs began shaking with each movement. Mickeys cock was hard and leaking on Ian but the red head wasn't complaining.

Mickey threw his head back and closed his eyes. With each thrust down Ian's cock was hitting him right where he wanted it to. The pleasure was coursing through his body.

Ian ran a hand up and placed it gently around Mickeys throat his fingers sprawled out.

"Fucking feel so good." Mickey moaned, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

With that Ian planted his feet flat on the bed and leaned up so he could wrap his arms around Mickey. Mickeys eyes widened at the sudden movement but once Ian's dick started  
pistoling up inside him without a warning he fell apart. 

His nails were digging into Ian's shoulders and he couldn't fucking breathe. Neither one of them could. Mickey was clenching so tight around Ian's dick that Ian thought his dick would actually get stuck inside the other boy. Not that it was a bad thing. 

Mickey felt so full as if Ian was fucking all of the air out of his body, but fuck Mickey really didn't give a shit.

Ian bit down on Mickeys neck as he continued to fuck into the other boy. 

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, "So close Ian fuck!" 

Ian groaned against his skin and reached down to wrap his hand around Mickeys cock. He moved his hand as fast as he could and pulled back so he could watch Mickey squirm and spaz as his orgasm finally hit him.

Mickey threw his head back and clenched tighter than ever around Ian's cock and shot off all over Ian's chest.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, his entire body shaking.

But Ian wasn't done fucking into him. Mickeys ass was on fire and his softening dick was more than sensitive right now, but with each thrust against his prostate there was a slight twitch of interest.

Finally Ian slammed his lips against MIckeys and groaned as he came. His thrusts became off pattern and he messily began leaking out of the other boy. Mickey didn't give a fucking shit. 

Slowly and carefully Mickey slid up off of Ian and groaned when he felt himself leaking.

"Son of a bitch Gallagher."

Ian smiled tiredly and threw his head back against his pillows, "Oops."

Mickey playfully slapped him as he rolled to his side of the bed and moved up so he could lay beside Ian.

"God damn Gallagher I need to get you jealous more often." 

Ian rolled his eyes and turned to face Mickey, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"I'm not actually going to step out on you."

"Oh I know I just don't think your ass could handle it."

Mickey giggled and turned to put his face in the crease of Ian's neck, "I love you firecrotch. So glad you came back to me."

Ian ran a hand through Mickeys sweaty hair and place a kiss on the top of his head, "I'll always come back to you even though I don't plan on leaving. I love you Mickey." 

And the two boys laid there as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. They didn't need anyone else as long as they had each other and they promised the other that as long as they were breathing, they would never be alone. They would never be without the other again.


End file.
